Ben's Birthday
Ben's Birthday is the 66th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force, and the first episode of THE THIRD SEASON. Summary Ben gets a present for his birthday, but someone else wants it back. Plot Ben woke up from bed. IT'S MAH BIRTHDAY IT'S A GREAT DAY IT'S NOT MONDAY MONDAY SUCKS I GET PRESENTS AND CAKE I LIKE CAKE CAKE IS COOL Woah. Ben. Stop singing. (Ben): WHY Because it's hard to write songs, that's why. (Ben): It's my birthday and I can do whatever I want. If you wanted no songs you should have called it Season 3 Pilot. Well, uh... I dunno. Don't sing or I'm killing off Eggy. (Ben): OKAY I WON'T SING So Ben went downstairs and all his friends and family said Happy Birthday and gave him presents stuff. (Ben): WOOT I WANT PRESENTS Gwen gave him a glowing potato. (Ben): OMG I LUV IT (Gwen): We knew you would. (Ben): ...where did you get this? (Kevin): We found it on a farm. It was a glowing potato and you like these things. (Ben): Woohoo! LATER IN AN EVIL FARM The Potato Mage stared at his crops. (TPM): Let's see, onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwelvethirteenfourteenfifteensi- WHERE IS POTATO NUMBER 16? A potastone monster went near him. (Potastone): It was stolen yesterday. (TPM): POTATUS FINDUS! I need the potato! DUNDUNDUN! Meanwhile Ben was playing with his potato. (Ben): I KNOW WHO CAN MAKE POTATOGAMES FUNNER (transform) GOOP! Goop started playing with the potato and stuff. SUDDENLY Potato Mage! (TPM): Give me the power potato! (Goop): BUT MAH TATER Goop blasted goop in TPM face, melting some of his potato face. (TPM): Tatrus Extermino! TPM fired a super laser that passed through Goop and destroyed more stuff. (Goop): My potate! Goop held it inside him and he flew out of the house. The Potato Mage started flying after him firing lasars from his staff. (Goop): GOOP IS NOT ENOUGH (transform) ULTIMATE GO-WATERHAZARD! Wait wut? Stupid Ultimatrix. Ultimate Waterhazard landed, and still kept holding the potato. He saw Gwen and Kevin walking. (UWH): GWEN KEVIN THE POTATO MAGE WANTS TO KILL ME (Gwen): I told you breaking into there was a bad idea! (UWH): Wait wut? (Kevin): Uh, well... FLASHBACCCK Kevin and Gwen were walking near a farm, and Gwen's eyes were glowing. (Gwen): This place is really overloaded with mana, Kevin. I wonder what is this place. (Kevin): Seems like a potato farm for me. Suddenly, they were attacked by Potato Minions! Kevin absorbed wood and punched them in the face. Gwen fired mana and defeated them. Craploads of potato minions started attacking them. (Gwen): Run! They ran, and then Gwen saw Kevin had one of the glowing potatoes. (Gwen): What? (Kevin): It's Ben's birthday tomorrow, isn't it? (Gwen):...you have a point. I have no idea what to get him. THE END OF FLASHBACK (UWH): Eh I still like it even if it is stolen. The Potato Mage appeared. (TPM): You shall not Potate! TPM fired a potato explosion which knocked everyone backwards. UWH shot water at TPM, who created a potato shield. He created a watertornado but he couldn't break the shield. (UWH): fuuu (transform) APEFRUIT! Apefruit smashed through the potato shield, and fired grapefruit juice in the TPM's face. (TPM): Knockbackio Potate! Everyone was knocked back really far away. Apefruit jumped at TPM, but TPM avoided it. TPM created a telekinesis thing and took the potato. (Apefruit):...MAH TATER (TPM): Thank you for the 16nth power potato. TELEPORTATO! He teleportatoed home. (Apefruit): NUUUU MY POTATO. (Gwen): That was his potato after all, you know. (Apefruit):..yes but I liked it. (reverts) I think he's evil anyway. (Kevin): He's just a potato magician, what can be so dangerous about him? FLASHBACK Kevin is seen fighting the Ekbeaters to stop an Ekbeater invasion. Kevin is seen fighting the Happy Cows. Kevin is seen fighting Angry Birds. Kevin is seen fighting raging teens. Kevin is seen fighting the Hatsapiens. END OF FLASHBACK (Kevin): Okay, so not all stupid looking villains are weak, you've made your point. (Gwen); His place was loaded with mana. (Ben): We need to stop him! They drove to where the potato farm was. (Ben): Cool, potatofarm! The Potato Mage saw them. (TPM): DESTROY THEM Potato Minions started attacking them. (Ben): (transform) DEBTPAY! New alien yay! Debtpay flew around and fired money atthe Potato Minions. Kevin ran around and took the money. (Kevin): Moneeeey Debtpay took Kevin and Gwen to the Potato Mage. (Debtpay): Alright Tater Wizard what are you doing with the 16 power potatoes? (TPM): POTATO MAGE (Debtpay): Spud Magician? (TPM): POTATO MAGE (Debtpay): David Taterfield? (TPM): I am the Potato Mage! ALL HAIL MY POTATOES! (Gwen): So what are you doing here? (TPM): I am growing my power potatoes so I can make mashed potatoes. (Kevin): Okay. (TPM): This mashed potatoes are so uberpowerful they will make me the most powerful potato mage on Earth! (Kevin): Okaaay. (TPM): Then I'll rule the Earth. YOU CAN'T STOP ME TPM fired a potatolaser and knocked them backwards. They collapsed. LATUR They woke up. (Ben): OMG WTFUDGE HAPPENED (Kevin): The Potato Mage is evil and he tied us up to this stalactite in his lair. (TPM): UNLIMITED POWER He used his magic to open a portal to the Taterdomain. Out of it came a Spuddragon! (Spuddragon): RAGAGAH (Ben): BEST BIRTHDAY EVER (Gwen):...keep thinking that (Ben): I can't touch the Ultimatrix! (Gwen): I can't use my magic either. (TPM): I considered your abilities. YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE, AND MY SPUDDRAGON WILL RULE EAARTH Suddenly KABLOOM A hole was blow up. From it came Julie in Ship suit, Eggy, Rook and Grandpa Max. (Max): Well, we did need to save you guys. (Julie):And Ben, you forgot to eat the cake. Seriously, we were just going to buy it for you. (TPM): SPUDDRAGON ATTACK The Spuddragon breathed fire everywhere. Rook released them. (Ben): (transform) Leapyear! Leapyear jumped and kicked the Potato Mage in the face. (TPM): RISE MY MINIONS Out of the ground came potato monsters everywhere. Leapyear kicked them and jumped around while everyone was fighting them. While they were fighting, TPM rode his Spuddragon and flew away. (Leapyear): HE'S GETTING AWAY Leapyear leaped onto the Spuddragon. (Julie): What about us? (Gwen): I don't know. (Max): We still don't have Ben's cake. We came here to ask him what flavor he wants it. (Kevin): Toasted Peanut Butter Pickle, obviously. (Rook): Oh right. MEANWHILE ON THE SPUDDRAGON (Leapyear): You deutsch pickle stop destroying everything. (TPM): EXTERPOTATE He fired a laser, and Leapyear jumped over it. He fell down, and turned into... (Terraspin): Ter (TPM): Wut (Terraspin): Ra (TPM): Oh right (Terraspin): Spin! Dammit I hate screaming my name as Terraspin. Terraspin was invulnerable to Potato Magic so he flew around and hit TPM. The Potato Mage fell off his Spuddragon. (TPM): NOOOOOOOO TELEPORTATUS! He teleported away, and the Spuddragon was still flying around. Spuddragon started blasting fire in his face. (Terraspin): Oh noes. (transform) TV! TV sucked Spuddragon into a random TV show, and while falling to his death he pulled out a inflatable matress from a commercial. (TV): woot Meanwhile in Dora. (Dora): Where is Swiper? SUDDENLY A FREAKING SPUDDRAGON FLIES IN (Boots): WTFUDGE DORA (Spuddragon): RAGH (burns everything) (Map): I'M BURNING In the real BTSF universe. (Ben): OK THAT WAS FUN (Max): Here is your Toasted Peanut Butter Pickle Cake. (Ben): YAY. But wait, I can't eat this cake alone! (Kevin):...I'm not eating that sheet. (Julie): Me neither. (Ben): Okay then fudge you (transform) DITTO Ditto cloned and ate the cake. He burped. (Ditto): BEST BIRTHDAY EVAR THE END Aliens Used *Goop *Ultimate Water Hazard *Apefruit *Debtpay (debut) *Leapyear *TV *Ditto Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Rook *Maax *Julie *Ship Villains *The Potato Mage *Potato Minions *Spuddragon Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes